Ik voel me zo eenzaam
Ik voel me zo eenzaam ''Vervolg: Ik heb het verpest! '''Ik stond op en ging naar de zetel. ''"Wat ben ik toch stom! Ik ben zo stom!" ''riep ik mentaal. Toen kwam mijn broer stralend de woonkamer in. Ik probeerde mijn tranen in te houden, maar hij had ze al gezien. "Hé, wat is er met je?" vroeg hij bezorgd. Ik antwoordde niet, keek weg en begon terug te huilen. "Hé, hé. Rustig maar." zei Ryuga en wreef over mijn rug. "Ik ben zo stom!" riep ik huilend. "Dat ben je niet." zei hij kalm. "Jawel, ik heb het verpest! Hij wil me nooit meer zien!" riep ik wenend. "Wat bedoel je?" vroeg hij nog steeds kalm. "Gingka!" riep ik nog steeds wenend "Hij kwam hierlangs om zijn excuses aan te bieden, maar ik... ik... deed zo stom en hij werd boos en... en... toen ging hij weg en ik zei "Ik zie je op de set" en hij zei "Dat betwijfel ik!"!" riep ik en de tranen bleven komen. "Ho, ho. Rustig, maar. Rustig maar. Het komt allemaal wel goed." zei hij en probeerde me te sussen. Met veel succes. Ik werd kalm en keek hem aan. "Alles komt goed." zei hij en keek naar zijn horloge. "Je moet gaan." zei ik en sloot mijn ogen. "Ik vertel haar wel dat ik niet kan." zei hij en nam zijn telefoon. Ik nam hem af. "Nee." zei ik "Nee, dit is je kans. Je kans om... om te ontdekken of Madoka iets voor je voelt. En die kans laat ik je niet voorbij gaan." zei ik en probeerde streng te kijken. Ryuga grinnikte en stond op. "Ok." zei hij grinnikend "Hoe zie ik eruit?" vroeg hij glimlachend. "Goed." zei ik en legde zijn zwarte strik goed. "Echt?" vroeg hij met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. "Ja, echt." zei ik tegen mijn gespierde broer die een zwarte smoking aanhad. "Ik ga." zei hij en ging de deur uit. Hij opende hem even terug en keek me bezorgd aan. "Wil je zeker niet dat ik blijf?" was zijn laatste poging, maar eigenlijk wou hij het niet. "Nee, nee. Ga maar." zei ik en maakte een lichte beweging met mijn handen. Ryuga knipoogde en ging weg. Ik keek door het raam en zag dat hij in zijn zwarte Cabrio stapte en wegreed. ''"Ik hoop dat jij tenminste wel geluk krijgt in de liefde, Ni-san." ''dacht ik met gesloten ogen en een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Ik verveelde me nu al en ging naar de kapstok. Ik nam mijn jas en ging de deur uit. De Japanse straten in.' Ik keek om me heen en zag overal koppeltjes. ''"Geweldig! Echt geweldig!" ''riep ik mentaal. Ik zag een koppeltje kussen en zakte weg in mijn jas. Ik zag nog een koppeltje dichterbij elkaar komen en ging als een speer ervandoor. Ik liep richting het park. Ik ging zitten op een bankje. Ik keek om zich heen en zag niemand. Ik voelde zich niet zo goed. "Ik voel me zo eenzaam." zei ik en begon te wenen. Ik begon onwillig te zingen. Ik weet niet waarom. Op die dag had ik Ashita ga Mienakute geschreven. Ik weet niet waarom, maar alle dieren in mijn buurt kwamen naar me toe. In de verte zag ik mensen nar me toe komen. Ik was me niets van hen bewust. Ik bleef zingen en zingen tot het liedje stopte. Ik deed mijn ogen open en ik liet een traan ontsnappen. Ik schrok van de mensen die om me heen stonden. Alle mensen die voor me stonden, waren allemaal koppeltjes. Al die koppeltjes begonnen te wenen. "Dat was zo triest!" riep een jongen. "Ja, het is echt zielig." zei een meisje die voor me stond. Ik keek naar beneden. Ik keek weer naar alle koppeltjes die door mij droevig waren geworden. Ik wilde hen opvrolijken en begon Taiyou no Rakuen te zinnen. Tot mijn succes begonnen ze blijer te worden. Ik eindigde mijn liedje en ging recht staan. Alle koppeltjes waren weer blij en ik voelde me ook blijer. Maar toen ik de blije koppeltjes zag weggaan, voelde ik me weer eenzaam. Ik verliet het park en ging terug naar huis. ik was me niet bewust van het uur. Toen ik thuis kwam, zag ik dat het al negen uur was. Ik deed mijn jas uit en begon aan mijn eten. Ik maakte wat lasange en nam een deel. ik at het snel op, legde de rest in de koelkast en maakte me klaar voot het slapengaan. Ik waste me, deed mijn pyjama aan, poeste mijn tanden en ging naar bed. Ik kon niet slapen en schreef dus mijn dagboek voor vandaag. Ik ging terug liggen en probeerde te slapen. Na een lange tijd hoorde ik mijn broer binnenkomen. Hij was dronken. En hij was niet alleen. "Ryuga, rustig aan." zei een warme stem en ik kon meteen raden dat het Madoka was. Ik hoorde haar mijn broer naar zijn kamer brengen. Toen hoorde ik geen geluid meer. Ik sloop stilletjes naar de deur van mijn broer's kamer die op een kier stond. Ik gluurde naar binnen en zag hem op het bed en Madoka lag onder hem. Ik schrok en liep heel zacht naar mijn kamer. Ik gloeide helemaal. Ik was zo trots op hem dat hij het eindelijk durfde, maar ik vond het ook niet zo fijn. Toen ik hen zag, voelde ik me nog eenzamer dan ik al was. Ik ging liggen. Ik legde mijn hoofd op mijn kussen en ging slapen. Ik liet nog een traan ontsnappen en viel daarna direct in slaap. Ik was zo blij dat het morgen zaterdag was en ik niet hoefde te werken. Ik was zo blij dat ik Gingka nog niet hoefde te zien. Ik bedacht een plan om weer vrienden te worden met hem in mijn slaap. En ik hoopte, oh ik hoopte zo hard dat het me zou lukken. ''Wordt vervolgd...'' 300px|left|Ashita ga Mienakute left|300px|Taiyou no Rakuen Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Video's Categorie:Browse Categorie:Waterkoeler Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Love Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Drama Categorie:Anime